


Decisions

by lesbianophelia



Series: Room and Board [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianophelia/pseuds/lesbianophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By popular demand, more Room and Board!Everlark. Because I love them a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chele20035](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chele20035/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Chele!! Have some fluff :)

There’s something laughable about it, sneaking around like a couple of teenagers at their age. But they agreed very early on that this, between them, would have to remain a secret. For a few reasons. Cece has a lot to do with the secrecy. She’s young enough not to notice, really. She goes to sleep early enough for them not to have to sneak into his room, but she at least tries to pretend as though she’s snuck out in the morning. Peeta plays his part perfectly each morning, though, as if for a more discriminating audience than a three year old. Smiles warmly at her and hands her a cup of coffee with a warm, knowing smile. “Good morning, Katniss,” he always says. And then adds, voice as soft and lilting as it is every time he addresses his toddler, “Cece, tell Miss Katniss good morning.” 

“Cece can probably be left in the dark for a while, yeah?” he asked, his voice gentle. “I’m not trying to say that this isn’t stable. Or permanent. But – she is little. And it seems . . . kind of unfair for her to be privy to all this right?” 

Katniss nodded. “Of course.”

She had to admit, then, that she had been concerned about the same thing. That she was slightly concerned about the possibility of things going south with her job if they were to go south with Peeta. 

“I would never,” Peeta had assured her when she admitted to her fear, his forehead pressed against her temple. “You’re silly. Like I can let go of you now.” 

She had sighed, leaning into him a little further. 

“If . . .” he began, and then sort of sighed, looking down at their entwined hands. “Unless you want me to let you go.” 

She laughed drily. “Of course not.” 

“Then I won’t,” he promised. “Though, since we’re talking, and this is going to be a thing – if you want it.” 

“I do.” She wanted it – wants it –more than anything in the world. More than she’s ever wanted anything. 

Bonnie is the third factor. Peeta doesn’t seem to think that she’ll be an issue when she finds out, but Katniss can’t help but to worry if the nature of her job will be called into question. 

“She wants what’s best for Cece. And for me, if you really want to get into it,” he assured her one evening. “And I’d put money on the fact that she has some kind of suspicion already. Based on all the questions I field about you, at least.” 

 

And then, of course, there’s the fact that there’s something sort of fun about it. About the rush that comes with padding past the door to Cece’s room. About the way he kisses her in the hallways – playful, chaste little kisses in the morning when his daughter is in the high chair, oblivious to why they’ve both stepped into the hall. 

And better – her favorite kinds of kisses, in the upstairs hallway, when he doesn’t seem quite able to make it to the bedroom. Passionate, needy kisses that end with someone pressed against the bedroom door the second it shuts behind them. 

 

“Bonnie knows,” he informs her one night after dinner, when he gets out of a phone call in the other room. “She’s taking Cece this weekend,” he says, and to her surprise, he sort of smiles. “And she mentioned that you and I would . . . probably enjoy the alone time.” 

“She doesn’t hate me?” 

“She’s not a monster,” he says. “She wants me to be happy. And she likes you,” he says. “And – maybe even more importantly – Cece loves you, too. She knows that.” 

She bites her lips together to hide her smile. “Too?” 

“Too,” he agrees, and then takes her hand, lacing their fingers together. “I get you all to myself this weekend. Wanna watch some Netflix?”


End file.
